


Последний караул

by PaniMauser



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Order 66, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaniMauser/pseuds/PaniMauser
Summary: О том, как Рекс нашел Вольфа и Грегора.





	Последний караул

_База Шен-8431, сектор Квимар, 378-й Солнечный цикл_  
Отчет № 521  
  
_За последнюю неделю происшествий не было. Станция по-прежнему находится в аварийном состоянии. Система жизнеобеспечения станции работает на запасном генераторе. Запасы рационов находятся на уровне 2%. Для поддержания базы в рабочем состоянии необходим новый генератор и пополнение запасов продовольствия._

_Клон-коммандер Вольф, личный номер 3636._

Вольф нажал кнопку «отправить», отложил датапад и потер виски. Оставалось надеяться, что армейская администрация найдет время прислать им припасы и новый генератор. Если и запасной выйдет из строя, то Вольфу и Грегору не выжить. Но даже если генератор продержится, рационов осталось всего на полтора месяца.

— Что, ты все еще веришь, что твои отчеты кто-то читает?

Вольф только скривился и даже не стал поворачиваться к Грегору. Тот никогда не упускал возможности высказать мнение насчет имперского армейского руководства.

— Ну серьезно! Даже если твои сообщения и доходят куда-то, их наверняка перенаправляют в спам-корзину, не читая. Списали нас вместе со станцией, вот и всех делов!

— Откуда ты знаешь? — проворчал Вольф. Начинать спор не хотелось, но он не смог сдержаться. Скорее всего, Грегор был прав, и именно эта потенциальная правота заставляла Вольфа упорствовать. — У этой станции всегда был низкий приоритет. Возможно, на более важных станциях тоже есть проблемы, вот к нам никто и не прилетает.

Он хмуро замолчал.

— Ладно, не куксись! — Грегор решил не настаивать на своем. — Лучше вот блинчик съешь.

Грегор поставил перед Вольфом тарелку.

— Все так и не бросил идею сделать блинчики из рационов? — беззлобно фыркнул Вольф, отламывая вилкой кусочек. — Все равно на вкус точно такое же, как в батончиках. Так смысл силы тратить?

— Но согласись, размолотые и поджаренные протеиновые батончики все же лучше засохших! — Грегор для наглядности постучал по столу бруском из упаковки. По звуку было больше похоже на кусок дерева. — А ведь это самые свежие! Всего три года как просроченные!

Вольф только согласно кивнул. Он не любил говорить с набитым ртом.

— А что до усилий, так мы ведь все равно ничем особо не заняты. Хоть не скучно!

— Это да, — согласился Вольф.

Доев, он сунул тарелку в мойку — Грегор принципиально отказывался мыть посуду — и пошел чинить основной генератор. Точнее, пытаться. Занятие казалось бессмысленным, но Грегор был прав — лучше делать хоть что-то, а не сидеть сложа руки.

***

Рекс складывал в сумку коробки с едой. Суу всегда готовила ему что-нибудь в дорогу. И этого чего-нибудь обычно было достаточно на целый батальон.

Когда-то он смущался и пытался отказываться, мол, у вас с Катом дети, вам нужнее, но быстро понял, что спорить с ней бесполезно. Ее командным интонациям позавидовали бы многие офицеры. Сразу хотелось вытянуться по струнке и салютовать. Так что приходилось говорить: «Есть, мэм!» — и тащить еду с собой. А теперь он привык, и только искренне благодарил Суу за заботу.

К тому же, она отлично готовила, и Рекс до сих пор радовался вкусу домашней еды, как кадет. Большую часть жизни проведя на оптимально сбалансированных, но абсолютно пресных армейских рационах, он не мог не ценить разнообразие вкусов и текстур нормальной еды. Да и то, что семья Локуэйнов о нем заботилась, тоже грело душу. Привыкший всегда находиться в компании братьев, Рекс откровенно скучал по тому чувству родства, которое было среди клонов. Даже спустя десять лет после осады Мандалора он так и не привык к одиночеству.

Оттого Рекс сейчас так медленно и собирался, оттягивая момент расставания. Да, Суу и Кат не раз предлагали ему остаться жить с ними. Соседи уже давно знали, что у старика Ката есть брат, который навещает его пару раз в год, так что подозрений не было бы, но... Рекс не хотел рисковать.

Если кто-то его узнает, то они с Катом оба попадут под трибунал. Да и Суу загребут за укрывательство дезертиров. Оставлять Шаэю и Джека без родителей не хотелось.

Рекс и так до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что заявился к ним вскоре после побега с коммандером Тано. Ему срочно нужна была новая личность, но он понятия не имел, с чего начать, потому и решил спросить совета у Ката — он же успешно скрывался от Республики всю войну. Когда-то Рекс его за это осуждал, но потом… потом понял его выбор слишком хорошо.

Рекс проверил, на месте ли документы. Суу предупреждала, что если он потеряет эту карточку, то вторую достать будет практически невозможно. В военном хаосе было легко добавить в чужие документы новое фото, но теперь Империя установила жесткий контроль за всеми службами по выдаче удостоверений личности.

Идентификационная карточка была на месте. Рекс — вернее, Ник Сант, — встречал смотрящих на фото безумной улыбкой сквозь пышную бороду. Бороду, как и выражение лица для фотографии, посоветовала Суу. Мол, так меньше шансов, что система распознавания лиц узнает в нем клона.

Рекс улыбнулся, глядя на снимок. Он уже свыкся с образом Ника Санта — отставного телохранителя, подавшегося на пенсии в наемники. Новопровозглашенная Империя не хотела тратить ресурсы на охрану маленьких деревень на далеких планетах Внешнего Кольца, и Рекс всегда мог найти себе работу. Только он нигде не задерживался больше года — на всякий случай.

Между контрактами он всегда заглядывал к Кату на пару дней. На контакт с другими клонами он выходить боялся, но без братьев тоже жить не мог. Кат не возражал, да и детишкам нравилось, когда «дядя Ник» привозил им сувениры с разных планет и рассказывал истории — часто приукрашенные — о своих путешествиях.

Рекс заставил себя перестать вспоминать и продолжить собираться. Шаттл ждать не станет, а на новый билет кредитов уже не хватало.

Набросив приятно тяжелую сумку на плечо, Рекс вышел из дома. Семейство Локуэйнов собралось во дворе — провожать. Рекс по очереди обнял всех, даже Эйзи.

Неугомонный меддроид, привезенный Рексом для Ката — ведь с чипом тот никогда не был бы по-настоящему свободен, — прижился на ферме как родной, особенно после того, как Суу загрузила в его базы данных ветеринарный патч.

Рекс оседлал арендованный спидер, еще раз помахал всем на прощанье и поехал в космопорт.

***

Шаттл отбыл по расписанию, и Рекс расслабленно откинулся в кресле. Все-таки космопорты его нервировали — все эти камеры наблюдения и патрули штурмовиков... Он закрыл глаза и заставил себя выкинуть ненужные мысли из головы. Ему и так было о чем задуматься.

Он собирался на одну из перевалочных баз на границе Внешнего Кольца — там всегда можно было найти следующий контракт. И там же можно арендовать маленький корабль без лишних вопросов. Но перед тем, как искать работу, Рекс собирался наведаться на одну из старых клонских баз — бластер начал барахлить, и ему нужна была замена.

Империя списала не только клонов, но и все их снаряжение, так что на заброшенных базах часто можно было найти практически новое оружие. И пусть клонские бластеры по мнению новых властей были устаревшим хламом, Рекс никогда бы не променял родные ДС-17 на новое штурмовое оружие.

Он прикинул, куда лучше отправиться первым делом. Нужно было что-то на окраине — ведь чем ближе к центру, тем больше имперцев, а значит, и риск быть опознанным тоже шел вверх. Выбор оказался невелик: большинство баз было или слишком далеко от перевалочных станций, и такое расстояние вызвало бы лишние вопросы у владельцев кораблей, или же Рекс уже их обчистил в прошлые годы.

В итоге он остановился на Квимаре. Пустынный сектор с малым количеством обитаемых планет, самой примечательной из которых был Силос, ему подходил. Соляная пустыня Силоса отличалась минимумом населения, но имела определенную популярность у охотников — челюсти джуп были престижным трофеем. И охота казалась подходящей легендой для аренды маленького грузового корабля: рейсовые шаттлы на Силос не ходили, база находилась не так уж далеко от планеты, и на счетчике расстояния это отразиться не должно было. А если он вернется на станцию без трофея — тоже ничего странного. Не каждая охота завершается удачей.

***

Вольф подремывал на диванчике. До конца заснуть не удавалось — Грегор увлеченно смотрел очередной выпуск «Большой татуинской охоты», громко комментируя неудачные попытки съемочной группы найти логово крайт-дракона.

Просить вести себя потише было бессмысленно. Не то чтобы Грегор нарочно мешал ему спать, просто после двух контузий он был не в состоянии сдерживать свои эмоции. Даже характерная выносливость клонов имела свои пределы.

Вольф вздохнул, перевернулся на другой бок и постарался перестать думать о бессмысленности своего существования. Возможно, стоило написать отчет сегодня?

Он любил писать еженедельные отчеты, даже если никогда не получал на них ответа. Сам процесс позволял ему привести мысли в порядок и чувствовать себя нужным. С другой стороны, отчеты на то и еженедельные, что писать их надо раз в неделю. Кто знает, как отреагирует начальство на своевольные письма.

От невеселых мыслей его отвлек сигнал, оповещающий о прибытии корабля на станцию. Вольф даже не сразу поверил. Может, он все же уснул, и это ему снится? Но судя по тому, как Грегор убрал звук на головизоре и удивленно оглянулся на центр управления станцией, сигнал был настоящий.

И действительно, на мониторах виднелся небольшой грузовой звездолет.

Вольф активировал систему связи:

— Неопознанный корабль, вы находитесь на охраняемой территории. Назовите код доступа или покиньте пределы станции.

После нескольких секунд напряженной тишины пилот продиктовал код доступа. Его голос звучал удивленно, но Вольф не придал этому значения. Он едва сдерживал эмоции. Код был верный. Значит, Империя все же читала его отчеты и прислала припасы!

— Доступ разрешен. Добро пожаловать на Шен-8431, — улыбаясь, Вольф отключил связь и активировал систему жизнеобеспечения в ангаре. 

Он развернулся к Грегору и торжествующе заорал:

— Вооооот! А ты говорил, что я зря отчеты пишу!

Грегор только хмыкнул:

— Не думаю я, что это Империя. У пилота голос знакомый какой-то...

Вольф только отмахнулся и поспешил в ангар.

***

Рекс спрятал бластеры под жилетом. Станция должна была быть заброшенной. По его данным, Шен-8431 списали вскоре после завершения войны. Почему здесь охрана? Какой-то секретный имперский проект?

Он лихорадочно пытался придумать убедительный повод для его прилета. Может, внеплановая проверка? А что без униформы, так это чтобы никто о визите инспектора заранее не доложил? Рискованно, конечно, но отступать некуда. Оставалось надеяться, что он успел научиться убедительно врать.

Трап корабля опустился, и Рекс стал медленно спускаться. Две фигуры на дальнем конце ангара казались растерянными. Что же, если они никого не ожидали, то версия внезапной проверки может и сработать. Они наверняка будут больше волноваться о том, что станция к инспекции не готова, чем о правдивости слов «проверяющего».

Рекс и охранники сделали еще несколько шагов навстречу, и когда он разглядел их лица, то не смог не рассмеяться:

— Вольф! Грегор! Вас-то как сюда занесло?

***

Вольф неверяще смотрел на новоприбывшего. Лицо его скрывала борода, но небольшой шрам, очень заметный на лысой голове, означал только одно:

— Рекс? — наконец выдохнул он. — Живой?

Грегор же сдерживаться не стал и просто с разгона кинулся обниматься:

— Ха! Живой! И правда живой! Добро пожаловать в клуб! Меня вот два раза в убитые записывали, и ничего!

***

В комнате повисла неловкая тишина. Радость от внезапной встречи немного улеглась, и стали появляться разные неудобные вопросы.

Рекс заговорил первым:

— Ребята, серьезно, что вы тут делаете?

Вольф удивленно на него покосился:

— Как что? Охраняем. Вот как только в армию набрали достаточное количество штурмовиков из граждан Империи, так клонов и разослали по разным станциям в качестве охраны. Работа скучная, конечно, но приказ есть приказ.

Рекс почесал в затылке:

— Не знаю, как тебе помягче это сказать, но станция уже лет десять как списана. Ее не демонтировали только по причине удаленности от центра — по мнению имперцев, здесь не осталось ничего, за чем стоило бы присылать корабли.

Вольф напрягся:

— А как же мы? Если станция деактивирована, почему нас не перевели на другую? Или хотя бы не отправили на пенсию официально?

Грегор не дал Рексу ответить:

— Я же говорил! Забыли они про нас! Списали в утиль вместе со станцией!

У Рекса от злости сжались кулаки. Такого пренебрежения жизнями клонов он не помнил с Умбары. Вольф выглядел сломленным.

— Да ладно вам, — казалось, Грегора ситуация не заботила. — Зато теперь можно отсюда сваливать с чистой совестью!

Он расставил на столе тарелки с протеиновыми блинчиками.

— У Рекса есть корабль. Вот мы сейчас поедим, и он нас отсюда заберет. Ты же заберешь нас, да, капитан?

Рекс кивнул. Оставлять братьев в этой дыре он не собирался.

Не зная, что еще сказать, он ковырнул вилкой блинчик. Да, с детства знакомый вкус — нечто среднее между мелом и картоном.

Наверное, мысли насчет качества еды отразились у него на лице, потому что Грегор картинно развел руками:

— Извиняй, брат. Больше ничего на станции не осталось.

Рекс спохватился:

— Зато у меня есть! Я сейчас!

Он вскочил из-за стола и побежал в ангар. Через несколько минут он вернулся со своей дорожной сумкой и начал доставать из нее коробки с едой. Часть припасов Рекс уже съел, но все же у него осталась и тушенная нуна, и зеленые хлебцы, и несколько кусков ягодного пирога.

При виде нормальной еды оживился даже Вольф.

***

— А что ты тут делаешь? — покончив с едой, Вольф решил перейти к волновавшему его вопросу.

Рекс достал барахлящий бластер и положил на стол:

— Да вот, замену бластеру ищу. У вас же склад с оружием есть?

— Конечно. Дай только систему жизнеобеспечения в том отсеке активировать.

Пока Вольф возился с кнопками, а Грегор самозабвенно доедал третий кусок пирога, Рекс размышлял о том, что делать дальше. В наемники всем троим не пойти: будет слишком заметно, что они клоны. Да и Рекс сомневался, что Вольф согласится.

Бросать братьев на какой-нибудь планете он тоже не собирался. Если они и правда пробыли последние десять лет на этой станции, то вряд ли смогут адаптироваться к жизни среди людей. Возможно, им всем пора на давно заслуженную пенсию?

От размышлений о будущем его отвлек Вольф:

— Все, можно идти на склад. Только давай по-быстрому. При такой нагрузке и запасной генератор скоро перегорит.

— Да что его жалеть! — воскликнул Грегор. — Все равно же улетаем!

***

Зайдя на склад, Рекс не удержался и присвистнул. Здесь было все — и оружие, и доспехи, и взрывчатка, и даже пара спидеров. Но его реакцию вызвало не это. В центре склада стоял АТ-ТЕ.

— На ходу? — спросил он Вольфа.

— А то! — не без гордости ответил тот. — Сам ему раз в месяц техосмотр провожу.

Рекс почувствовал, как в голове складывается план на будущее.

— Давайте погрузим все, что сможем, на танк, прицепим его к моему кораблю и переселимся на какую-нибудь малонаселенную планету? Да хоть на тот же Силос! В танке вполне можно жить, и на Силосе есть живность для охоты.

— Да! — радости Грегора не было предела. — Там водятся джупы! Я по головизору видел! Давно мечтал на них поохотиться!

Вольф все еще сомневался. С одной стороны, Грегор был прав — Империя о них забыла. И все же без официальной отставки покидать станцию было неуютно.

Оглушающий сигнал тревоги решил вопрос за него. Генератор не выдержал нагрузки, и теперь все индикаторы оповещали, что система жизнеобеспечения отключится через час.

Времени на размышления не осталось. Нужно было эвакуироваться.

***

Вольф стоял на балкончике танка и наслаждался чистым воздухом, пахнущим горячей солью и какими-то неизвестными растениями. После рециркулируемого стерильного воздуха станции даже сухой ветер Силоса казался благословением. Да и одиночество было кстати.

После приземления Рекс взял один из спидеров и полетел в ближайший космопорт — возвращать звездолет. Местные компании по аренде кораблей обычно держали сотрудников даже на самых отдаленных планетах как раз для таких случаев. Так что раньше завтрашнего дня Рекса ждать не стоило.

Грегор был внутри. Он увлеченно обустраивал кухню, и отвлечь его от этого занятия смог бы только мощный взрыв неподалеку. Да и то не факт.

Вольф пытался понять, что ему теперь с собой делать — нынешняя ситуация была для него в новинку. Всю жизнь распорядок его дня определял кто-то другой: сначала ежедневные тренировки, потом служба в армии, потом охрана станции. Отсутствие четких инструкций вводило его в растерянность. Да, он умел принимать решения в боевых ситуациях, но никто никогда не учил его просто жить, без конкретной цели.

Руки сами потянулись к датападу. Пусть о нем забыли. Пусть его отчеты никто не читает. Вольфу было необходимо их писать, чтобы не сойти с ума.

_Планета Силос, сектор Квимар, 385-й Солнечный цикл  
Отчет № 522_

_В связи с отказом системы жизнеобеспечения станции Шен-8431, мы эвакуировались на ближайшую от станции планету — Силос. Вооружение и техника со склада также перенесены на поверхность планеты. Координаты нашего местоположения будут обновляться еженедельно._

_Клон-коммандер Вольф, личный номер 3636._


End file.
